Of Dragons and Fire
by MentholCherry
Summary: When Charlie Weasley cam to Hogwarts for the first task, he brought along a fiery friend. Who just so happens to ride dragons. Rated T because I am unsure.


Of Dragons and Fire chapter 1

_Hi people of the fiction world. After some prompting from my Boyfriend I decided I would share this story. It's not the best, and I do hope it's not the worst. Let me know, will ya? _

_I don't pretend to own anything JK Rowling has created, even though I would like to. _

Charlie Weasley grinned as he dodged jet another burst of flame from the angry Hungarian Horntail. She was a feisty one. No doubt had the Bumpy trip from Romania to Scotland done nothing to soothe her nerves, but the fact that they had also brought along her eggs had the nestling mother completely enraged.  
Charlie looked over his shoulder to see how his little brother, Ron, was fairing. The poor bugger looked ready to wet himself and Charlie had to fight to hold back the laughter. The expression on his brother's face was one of sheer terror and awe. He couldn't blame him though, he probably looked nothing short of it the first time he had encountered such a magnificent and utterly lethal creature.

The Horntails name was Barbra, and she was pissed.  
"I almost feel sorry for the poor SOB who has to face her." Came a cheerful voice from his left, making Charlie jump.  
He turned around and smirked. It was Emery. Emery Ember.  
She stood there watching Barbra with an affectionate sort of smile on her lips. Emery was one of the few Dragonriders at the Romanian Resort, and could probably hold her own against the feisty Horntail.

She had. Emery was the one to put her in the cage.

Charlie had always admired, and admittedly envied, the fact that his college was a rider. Riders shared a bond with their dragons that was almost impossible for tamers to understand. But the was he'd heard it, Riders could actually communicate with their Dragon companions and that was something he wished dearly he could do.

He smirked at her.

"Yes, she's not going to be an easy task, that's for bloody damn sure."

"Who's the hatchling?"

Charlie turned to look at her again with a confused expression. She had turned around and was looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, my little brother. He goes to school here at Hogwarts and I don't see him as much as I would like too." He smiled. Emery nodded and proceeded to skip over to him.

That was the thing about Emery. She was a rider, and as such could speak with her dragon, which in turn made her pick up some phrases and sayings Charlie never thought he would hear. Emery had come to the Resort two years after Charlie himself, she had been injured. Both her and her dragon. He remembered that day clearly. She had come flying on her Hebridean Black, and made quite an entrance as she proceeded to crash land into one of the buildings, managed to say a cheery "howdy" and then promptly faint.  
The Medi wizards had rushed to her then, but couldn't come close enough to get her away from the injured dragon to actually do anything. The dragons protected their riders to the death, and the riders did the same. It would be nearly impossible for anyone who wasn't Emery to get her away and healed.

It was actually Charlie himself who had managed to do so. Charlie prided himself on having a way with animals, Dragons especially. He got burned that day, though.

Badly.

While she was being healed, he took the time to study her. Her hair was wild and red, not Weasley red, but.. fire. Yes fire red. She had a button nose donned with a small amount of freckles and pointy ears.  
When Emery woke up she was disoriented and confused. And it was left to Charlie to explain what had happened. She had chuckled at her dragon friends refusal to leave her, and then with an almost manic glint in her orange eyes asked where he was.  
Charlie had told her then, that the tamers were taking care of the dragon, which in turn only made Emery sprint out of the hospital ward in an almost panicked daze.

The tamers had chained down her dragon. And Emery did not like it.

She spontaneously combusted. Literally.

That's when he learned she was one of the last living fire elves in the world. The last of the Ember line.

And never to mess with her.

They had become close friends after that, and she introduced him to her dragon. Which was one of the most surreal moments of his life. To be so close to an Hebridean Black that he actually could run his fingers over his black scales... it was amazing. And then she began translating a conversation between him and Malakai.

Malakai was the dragons name.

And as Charlie pulled out of his thoughts he saw that Malakai was standing dangerously close to his little brother.


End file.
